smile
by Welly
Summary: short and sweet


Title: Smile Author: Welly Fandom: CSI Pairings: Grissom and Sara, Catherine and Warrick, Nick and Greg Spoilers: No Series/sequel: No Archive: Feel free Disclaimer: I own nothing. NOTHING.  
Summary: The couples, and what they get up to one night.

A/N: Short scenes.

SCENE 1- GRISSOM AND SARA

"Hey," said Sara, going into Grissom's office.  
Grissom smiled. "Hello Sara"  
"Are you finished yet?" she asked.  
Grissom shook his head. "I'm going to be here for a while. Big case"  
"I'll stay and help you," said Sara.  
"You don't have to do that," said Grissom.  
"I want to," said Sara.  
"Well, I would like it if you stayed," said Grissom.  
Sara smiled, and sat down next to Grissom. "So what are we working on?"

SCENE 2- CATHERINE AND WARRICK

"Here we go," said Warrick, putting a plate of pasta down in fron of Catherine.  
"It smells nice," said Catherine.  
Warrick smiled. "I'm glad you like it"  
"So what's in it?" asked Catherine, picking up her fork.  
"Nana Brown's secret recipe," said Warrick. "I'm sworn to secrecy"  
Catherine giggled, and ate some of the pasta. "Warrick, this is amazing"  
Warrick smiled.  
"You're a good cook," said Catherine.  
"Thank you," said Warrick.  
Catherine smiled.

SCENE 3- NICK AND GREG

"What are you giggling at?" asked Nick.  
"You," replied Greg.  
"What's so funny?" asked Nick.  
"You," said Greg.  
"Why?" asked Nick.  
"Because you are," said Greg, grinning.  
"Oh, so you think I'm funny?" said Nick.  
"I think I love you," said Greg.  
"Huh"  
"Come here," said Greg, pulling Nick onto the sofa. He picked up Nick's hands, and looked him right in the eye. "Nick. I love you"  
Nick smiled.

SCENE 4- GRISSOM AND SARA

"Here," said Sara. "I brought you some coffee"  
"Thanks," said Grissom, watching Sara put the mug on the desk in front of him.  
Sara stood behind Grissom, and gently rubbed his shoulders. "Does that hurt"  
"No," said Grissom. "It's nice"  
Sara smiled.

SCENE 5- CATHERINE AND WARRICK

"Which DVD do you want to watch?" asked Catherine, going over to Warrick's DVD rack.  
"I don't mind," said Warrick. "You choose"  
"Okay," said Catherine. She flipped through the DVDs, and found one she wanted to watch. She put it in the DVD player, then picked up the remote, and curled up on the couch next to Warrick. "This is nice"  
Warrick smiled.

SCENE 6- NICK AND GREG

"Well," said Greg. "Say something"  
"I love you too," said Nick.  
"Really?" said Greg.  
"So much," said Nick.  
Greg smiled.

SCENE 7- GRISSOM AND SARA

"Thank you so much for helping me," said Grissom.  
"That's okay," said Sara.  
"I owe you one," said Grissom.  
"Come out to dinner with me," said Sara.  
"I'd like that," said Grissom.  
"Cool," said Sara. "I'll get my coat"  
Grissom smiled.

SCENE 8- CATHERINE AND WARRICK

The DVD finished, and Warrick looked down at Catherine. She was asleep. Warrick pulled the blanket off the side of the sofa, and wrapped it around Catherine. He sat with her while she was asleep, and gently stroked her hair. A few minutes later, Catherine woke up. "Was I asleep"  
"Yes," said Warrick.  
"I'm tired," said Catherine.  
"Go back to sleep," said Warrick.  
Catherine closed her eyes, and Warrick brushed some hair out of her face.

SCENE 9- NICK AND GREG

"Right," said Nick. "I am so going to thrash you at NFL on the X-box"  
"Oh ho," said Greg. "Think again. I am the master of this game"  
"Not for much longer," said Nick.  
"You really think so?" said Greg.  
"Oh, I know so," said Nick.  
"I'll tell you what, then," said Greg. "Loser cooks dinner"  
"Deal," said Nick.

SCENE 10- GRISSOM AND SARA

"I've never been here before," said Sara. She and Grissom were sat in a quiet little restaurant just off the strip.  
"It's nice," said Grissom. "They do a great pasta"  
Grissom's pager went off. He took it out of his pocket, and looked at it. "911"  
Sara sighed, and her pager went off. That was an emergency too.  
"Looks like we're going back to work."

SCENE 11- CATHERINE AND WARRICK

Warrick heard his pager go off in the kitchen. He wanted to get up and answer it, but he didn't want to disturb Catherine. A few seconds later, he heard Catherine's pager go off. He looked down at Catherine. She looked so peaceful, and he didn't want to destroy that peace by waking her up. "Cath"  
Catherine opened her eyes. "What is it"  
"Pagers went off," said Warrick. "We've got to go"  
"Oh," said Catherine. "I liked it here"  
"We can come back afterwards," said Warrick.  
"Okay," said Catherine, sitting up.

SCENE 12- NICK AND GREG

"Oh, you're going down, bro," grinned Nick.  
"That's not true," said Greg. "I'm only losing by two points. I could make that up in a second"  
"Go on then," said Nick, as his pager went off. "Hang on." He put the game on pause, and went over to his pager. Greg put the game back on play, and won a few more points. "Ha, now I'm winning"  
"That's cheating," said Nick.  
Greg's pager went off. "Aargh!" He turned the X-box off. "Can I drive"  
"I don't trust your driving," said Nick. "You're mad"  
"Fine," said Greg. "You drive"  
"I will," said Nick.

SCENE 13- TEAM

Grissom and Sara were stood outside the front of a warehouse. Their crime scene. A few minutes later, Catherine and Warrick arrived, and a few minutes after that, Nick and Greg turned up.  
"So what have we got?" asked Catherine.  
"Mass slaughter," replied Grissom.  
"Lovely," said Warrick.  
"How many bodies?" asked Nick.  
"Too many," replied Sara.  
"So what do we do?" asked Greg.  
"Get started," said Grissom, going into the warehouse. One by one, his team followed him in. It was going to be a long night.

END 


End file.
